Too Long: A Protonconroy Fic
by VioletViolence21
Summary: ProtonJon is attracted to Chuggaaconroy and has been for some time. He wants to tell him, but when he misses his chance, Lucahjin comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter One: Reese to the Rescue

Jon paused. This was the last time he would see Emile for awhile, and therefor his last chance to tell him the truth. Although, it could get weird if he told him now. Reese was standing right there with Emile. Emile was telling one of his puns and Reese groaned. Jon chuckled, but cut it off quickly with a sharp intake of breath.

Emile gawked at Jon and said, "You never think my puns are funny!"

Jon glanced furtively at the ground. "I was laughing at how bad it was." He mumbled.

Emile looked at Jon suspiciously, then shrugged and looked back to Reese. But Jon noticed that he would glance over at him every now and then.

"Now boarding flight-"

"There's my flight." Emile said, and Jon was surprised to detect a hint of sadness in his voice as Emile told him "Goodbye."

"See ya, Emile." Jon said, standing to hug his friend.

The hug was brief, to Jon's disappointment. Then Emile was gone.

Jon slumped back into his seat and sobbed heavily, his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, Jon?" Reese said in a concerned voice.

Jon jumped. He had forgotten she was there.

Jon dried his eyes and lifted his face to look at Reese.

"Nothing." He said dejectedly.

"Don't give me that, Jon. I'm your friend. I know when something's wrong." She said, one of her hands on her hip, the other on Jon's back rubbing in a circular motion.

He looked into Reese's eyes, and wanted nothing more than to tell her everything. She was a good listener and a great person. He was sure she would never tell.

"It's nothing." He said, despite himself. He looked away.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, you let me know. Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Reese." He said at the ground.

Reese patted his back a couple times and sat back down.

Jon's hair hid his face as he cried silently. This is stupid, he thought, why shouldn't I tell her?

"Hey, Reese?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I... I have never told anyone, but..."

"You love Emile."

Jon looked at her, stupefied.

"How did you know?"

"I've always had a suspicion. Your reaction just now to Emile leaving... Well, it confirmed them."

"I've always been careful to conceal it. What made you suspicious?"

"You always give him a hard time for one. I've also noticed you looking at him and smiling."

"Whoa, it's like you picked me apart by my most intimate thoughts."

"Chalk it up to women's intuition."

Jon sighed wearily.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Nope. That's your job."

"Thanks, Reese." Jon managed to smile weakly.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him. "Say, have you heard your flight called yet?"

"Shit." Jon said. "I was supposed to leave a half hour ago."

The tears flowed again and Reese rushed to him and said, "You can reschedule your flight and stay at my place until your flight."

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course! But I want to know something in return."

"What would that be?" Jon asked.

"I want to know how long you've been harboring these feelings without telling anyone."

Jon smiled sheepishly and said, "Too long, Reese. Too goddamn long."


	2. Chapter Two: Emotional Emile

Emile walked onto the plane and found his seat. It was a window seat. He hated window seats. He wished Tim or someone was there to distract him from looking out the window. Not Tim, he thought, Jon. Jon would distract him from this. Hell, Jon would distract him from anything.

After awhile he picked up his laptop and went to one of the TRG videos he was editing and just listened to the track of Jon's audio from the recording session. He smiled then frowned because he knew that Jon would never like him back. At least, not in the same way Emile liked him.

It killed Emile to hear Jon but not be able to be with him, so he stopped listening to that. He put on some Pikmin 2 music and zoned.

Hours later, he emerged from the plane in his hometown. He stretched his legs and scratched his head. He thought about Jon the entire journey home. He hoped one day he would be able to tell Jon how he felt. Probably not, though.

When he got home from the airport, he unpacked everything and put them in their respective places. He was left with one last suitcase and it was full of stuff his LPer friends had gotten for him. He picked out the Red Leaf Pikmin plushie that Jon had gotten for him and took it with him to bed. He didn't even mind the fact that it was a reference to Steve. He fell asleep holding it against his chest.

When he woke up, it was mid morning and he had just had a wet dream about Jon. He tried to shrug it off, but it had been so vivid. He looked down and groaned.

"Not again!" He said.

He dared not look again. Instead he got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water in the shower and got in. His problems rushed away and he was invigorated by the brisk cold.

"This cannot be happening." He said. His voice echoed crisply in the cold bathtub.

He grunted as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped himself with a towel and got dressed in his bedroom. He wore one of his signature striped polos. He tried to feel comfortable, but he had this sinking feeling in his gut.

He recorded some of his current LP, but he ended up making so many mistakes, he wasn't even enjoying that. He almost rage quit in the middle of an episode. He stopped recording as soon as he could.

He got up and reached for his phone and turned it on. He nearly dropped it when it started ringing almost immediately. He scrambled to answer it and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emile." A familiar female voice said.

"Reese, what's up?" He said casually.

"I think there's something that you need to hear."

"Yeah? What is it?" He said, his stomach suddenly in knots.

Muffled voices could be heard for a few seconds, but Emile could not make out the other speaker or what they were saying.

"Emile?" Jon's voice said.

"Jon!?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Aren't you supposed to be back home by now? What are you and Reese doing at the same place?"

"I missed my flight." Jon said simply.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I know that sucks." Emile said, still not over the shock.

"Yeah, it does."

"Tell him." Emile heard Reese say in the background.

"Tell me what, Jon?" Emile asked gently.

"Emile, I wasn't anticipating telling you like this, but I... I... I love you."

"You what?!" Emile shrieked, his voice cracking.

The line went dead.

"Jon? Jon!"

"Shit!"

Emile immediately called back. One ring, two.

"Hello?"

"Reese, let me speak to Jon."

"He just stormed out. What did you say to him?"

"Nevermind that. I'm going to call him, make it better."

He hung up and dialed Jon's number.

"What!" Jon answered angrily.

"I feel the same way about you, Jon. I love you. I think about you all the time. Please, don't be angry with me."

"Why did you react that way then?"

"I never thought in a million years that you'd feel the same way I do."

"Oh, Emile. You don't even know how happy that makes me."

"So you aren't mad anymore?"

"No."

"So, are we going to, you know, start dating now?"

"I'd like that very much." Jon sighed with contentment.

"Go back to Reese's and I'll call you on Skype."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter Three: Joyous Jon

Jon walked back to Reese's house and was grateful he hadn't gotten very far. The light rain was irritating, yet he sang a song and was enjoying life at that moment. He smiled all the way back.

When Reese opened the door, he flung his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jon." She laughed.

"How did you know he would like me back?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me." She smirked.

Jon released her.

"Let's go inside." She said.

Jon went inside after Reese. He went to his laptop and booted it up. He signed into Skype and waited for Emile's call. When Skype alerted him to an incoming call, he clicked and there was Emile, smiling awkwardly. Jon blushed and looked down.

"Hey, Emile."

"Hey."

Emile giggled nervously.

"Well, are we just going to sit here being awkward or are we going to talk?" Jon blurted out.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emile smiled.

"How amazing you are. How when I look at you it's hard to not want to kiss you. Hard doesn't even begin to cover it, it's impossible."

Emile blushed visibly.

"What about how whenever you make a joke, I just want to be as funny as you. Or how when you smile, all I want is to be the reason behind it. So, when you smile at me, it makes me want to just die from not being worthy."

"I'm going to name how many things you just said that were wrong. One, you are funny. Way funnier than I could ever be. I'm just sarcastic. Two, you are the biggest reason I smile. Three, you are completely worthy of anything or anyone that makes you happy. If that means me, I'm more than happy to oblige."

Emile had tears streaming down his face.

"No, no. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Please, don't cry!" Jon exclaimed.

"These are happy tears. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Me neither."

Jon heard Reese yell something.

"What was that, Reese?"

"I said 'You two better wrap it up or Jon is going to miss his flight again.' So, get a move on!"

"Reese is right, Emile. I need to get back home."

"Oh, alright." Emile pouted.

"Don't sulk, Nerd Boy; You'll see me again in a few weeks for that TRG recording session." Jon laughed.

Emile smirked and said, "See you then."

Jon's stomach fluttered and he blew Emile a kiss.

Emile blew one back and disconnected.

He thought his heart was about to explode in his chest. A few weeks? Could he really wait that long? He didn't know.

He packed his things back up. He took his suitcases to Reese's car and got in. He didn't really feel like talking right then but Reese insisted he tell her what their plans were. That actually made him feel better. He felt like it wasn't so long until he would see him again.

When he got on the plane, however, he realized how much he already missed Emile. The next three weeks would be hell.


	4. Chapter Four: Big Bully

Emile quickened his pace when he caught sight of Jon. It was at that same moment that Jon saw him, rose from the bench he had been sitting on, and took a few tentative steps toward Emile. He broke out into a half-run and stopped just short of knocking Emile over. Jon flung his arms around Emile.

Emile felt gentle, but insistent lips on his and he opened his mouth. Jon's tongue entered. Emile slid his hands up Jon's back until they were on the back of his head. Emile disengaged first and placed his hands on Jon's face.

"I love you." Emile said.

Somebody who happened to be walking by them shouted, "Faggots!"

Jon became enraged. He started to walk after the guy but Emile stopped him.

"Fuck you, too, Buddy." Jon shouted after them, not yet accustomed to being called vulgar names like that.

The guy turned around and said, "Sorry, I don't fuck guys."

"Well, I do. This one in fact. And if you don't like it, you can leave."

"Jon, stop."

"Why should I? This guy started it."

"I don't want any trouble." Emile said, crying.

"Well, if he don't start nothin, there won't be nothin!" Jon said, but he took Emile's hand and fled toward the bus station.

"Jon, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Emile said, tears still streaming down his face.

"You've done nothing wrong." Jon said, still shuddering from anger. "You were trying to protect me in the only way you know how. The only one I'm mad at is him."

Emile sat down and began sobbing deep, retching heaves. Jon sat beside him and stroked his face.

"Jon, he was the one who would bully me so much in High School. He called me names like what he just called us and would beat me up in the boys bathroom."

"Now, I really want to kick his ass."

"Don't, Jon." Emile said, frightened.

"Look, Emile. If you say don't, I won't. Doesn't mean I don't want to."

Emile half smiled.

"Let's get my stuff, get it into your car, and get to your house. Then we can talk."

"Okay."

They packed Jon's stuff into the car silently and got inside. When they got to his house, Emile began to unpack.

"Don't worry about that stuff, right now."

"Okay... Why not?"

"Because," Jon said, coming up to Emile and kissing him briefly on the lips. "I want a tour of your house. But especially one room in particular."

Emile blushed. He could imagine which room that would be.


	5. Chapter Five: Satisfaction

"I really hate that that guy ruined our first time being face to face as a couple." Emile said, going up the steps to his bedroom.

"You can't control other people. I am just glad we're finally together."

"I am, too." Emile smiled.

Jon had a great view as he walked behind Emile up the stairs. He reached out and lightly tapped his rear end.

Emile yelped and turned around. He gave Jon a sultry look and smiled.

"What's the matter, Conroy? Never had your cute butt touched before?"

"Never like that." Emile admitted, continuing into his room.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. I'm glad you were the first." He said, lowering himself onto his bed.

"That isn't all I'll be first at."

"Someone's horny." Emile snorted, but felt his pants tightening.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Jon commented on Emile's growing bulge.

"Enough talk." Emile moaned, getting increasingly hard by the moment.

"Action, then?" Jon asked, smiling seductively.

"Mmhhmmmm." Emile grunted affirmatively.

Jon reached for Emile's zipper on his cargo shorts. He unzipped and was suddenly taking them off of the aroused man before him.

Jon gasped at what was before him. His boyfriend was huge!

Now it was Jon's turn to blush.

"Emile?"

"Hmm?"

"You... What would you like for me to do?"

Emile thought for a moment

"Suck it." He said.

Jon took hold of the appendage and smiled as Emile gasped from the sudden touch. His mouth descended on Emile's body. Up and down he went, until he tasted a warm liquid enter his mouth.

He went to the adjoining bathroom and spit into the sink. He wiped his mouth and rinsed with some water.

"Jon?" Emile called from the bed.

"Hold on." Jon answered.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

When Jon re-entered the bedroom, Emile was fumbling with his computer and suddenly some really loud music came on.

"Whoa!" Jon exclaimed, holding his hands over his ears. "Emile, That's really loud."

"I'm sorry. Let me turn it down." Emile said.

"Why did you turn it on?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"I was trying to find a specific song to set the mood." Emile grinned sheepishly.

"You don't need to do that! I love you and am attracted to you, music or no music." Jon smiled.

"Awww..." Emile said.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"I think it's my turn to wow you." Emile said, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, Sweetheart. You don't need to do that." Jon laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Emile asked, quizzically.

"I'm completely satisfied with satisfying you."

"But I want to satisfy you."

"Another time, my sweet." He gave Emile a kiss on the forehead.

"Well... Okay... but sometime before you leave or I couldn't stand it."

"Of course."


	6. Chapter Six: Emergency

"Hey, Jon?"

"If you say 'Don't eat the mushroom' again, I'm actually going to hurt you."

"That's not what I was going to say!" Emile exclaimed.

"Okay, what is it you were going to say?"

"What do you call an alligator in a vest?"

"Really?" Jon asked incredulously.

"An investigator."

"God damn it." Jon muttered. Inside, he was smiling.

But something irked him. He wanted to shout of his love for Emile to the world. But they had decided to hide it from their fans for another month or two.

"Jon?" Josh Jepson interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh, yeah." He realized he was holding up the game by not hitting the dice block.

"Are you okay, Jon?" Emile asked, looking over at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I just... I think I need to stop for a second."

"Okay..." Josh said, confused.

"Stop the recording." Emile whispered to Tim.

Tim got up and fumbled with the computer. When he sat back down, Emile was at Jon's side.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, puzzled.

"I think I need to go to a doctor." Jon groaned, holding his chest.

"Josh, go call 911." Emile instructed his friend.

Josh left the room hastily.

"Jon!" Emile cried out.

Jon felt hands on himself. He heard Emile crying. His vision was dark and haloed. He suddenly felt himself being lifted and then nothing more.


	7. Chapter Seven: Heart Beat

"Emile, are you going to be okay?" Josh asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Emile sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Josh asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"No." Emile replied.

Just then Tim walked in and Emile looked up expectantly.

"It's your turn, Josh." Tim said.

"Let Emile go again. I think he needs it more than I do." Josh said, biting his lip.

"Thank you." He mumbled rising from his chair.

Emile walked into the hospital room where Jon was now unconscious.

"Jon, I want you to be okay. I feel like this is all my fault. I should have just let you tell everyone about us. If you wake up, you can tell whoever you want. I'll even announce it on my channel. Just be okay." He said, sitting next to his bed and crying.

"I love you, Emiliano." Jon muttered.

"Jon!" Emile exclaimed gleefully.

"The one and only." He said a little more loudly.

Emile smirked. He was rapidly getting back to his old self.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" Emile asked.

"It... It isn't your fault." Jon said, struggling to sit up.

"Lay back down, Jon."

"Not until you say it. Say it isn't your fault."

"It isn't my fault."

"That's my boy."

Emile felt a fluttering in his stomach.

"You had a heart attack, Jon." Emile told him, turning his head away. "How could I not blame myself?"

"I had a heart attack?" Jon said, shocked.

"Yes."

"But I've never had a heart condition."

"That is apparently not the case." Emile said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember passing out on my couch while recording TRG stuff?"

"No."

"Well, you did. Scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry." Jon said.

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize."

"It's not your fault, either."

"Yeah. I know."

"But I do expect you to keep your promise." Jon grinned.

"What promi- Oh."

"Don't tell me. You're afraid people will call you gay?"

"Yes." Emile squealed.

"Honey, in case you haven't noticed, you are gay."

Emile felt ashamed. He had denied a part of himself. He had denied Jon. And for what? So that people would not call him something he was.

"I... I know. I'm going to announce it on my channel tomorrow."

"Also announce where I am, why, and how it happened and that I'll be taking a short hiatus to focus on my health. Please?"

"Of course. But your Subscribers aren't going to like it. You know that they already complain about your upload schedule."

"No, but the Protonconroy shippers sure will."

"Imagine the fan fiction!" Emile exclaimed.

They both laughed.

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for reading this. There may or may not be a new chapter tomorrow. I've got a lot to do and am not sure if I'll get to writing it. **


End file.
